Entre las Colinas de Escocia
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Hogwarts!AU, colección de drabbles] [#soratoinhogwarts] 05. En donde hay una charla educacional - o esa es la idea. [YamaSora]
1. i

Como lo dice el resumen. Hogwarts!AU bitches. Yes, went there, again. Segundo en mi perfil :D

Solo drabbles, nada más. I'm reciclying shit lol. No le presten mucha atención al numero.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"Entre las Colinas de Escocia"**

 _8\. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que reaccionarías de esa manera al firewhisky?!_

* * *

Como pudo, la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo, alzándola del suelo, y con su mano libre le cubrió la boca. Sabía, el daño ya estaba hecho, pero aun así logró meterse en el armario de escobas y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

El motivo que lo había obligado a buscar refugio se acercaba cada vez más, con pasos estridentes y apresurados. En su agarre, Sora se removía en sus intentos de zafarse, su risa empezaba a hacer eco en el armario, y Yamato ya no sabía a quién más rogarle para que no fueran descubiertos.

―Dios, Sora, por favor, deja de reír un momento ―murmuró con urgencia, pero la pelirroja volvió a explotar en un ataque de risa―, _¡nos van a descubrir!_

De haber _sabido_ , que esto pasaría al darle firewhisky… oh, Yamato jamás habría considerado esta salida. Mucho menos a escondidas, fuera de horas, donde el descubrimiento les costaría puntos, y castigos, y probablemente sus medallas de prefectos.

Entonces Sora se logró soltar de su agarre, quitando la mano que cubría sus risas; antes que Yamato pudiera entrar en pánico, la pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos, presionando su rostro contra su hombro.

Al otro lado de la puerta, los pasos siguieron de largo; segundos después, otros más pasaron también. Y luego, hubo silencio.

―Estás molesto ―murmuró Sora entonces―. ¿Por qué estas molesto?

Sus hombros temblaron, pero lejos de lo que Yamato pensó, Sora volvió a disolverse en un ataque de risas y a su alrededor, los estantes del armario empezaron a agitarse igual como lo hicieron los estantes del salón abandonado donde habían estado bebiendo el firewhisky.

―¡Lo siento! ―exclamó ella entre carcajadas―. ¡Esto jamás me había pasado!

―Está bien, ¡está bien! Solo deja de reír ―Yamato suspiró, al verla hacer el intento; en serio, no necesitaban otra explosión de magia accidental.

―Lo siento ―murmuró Sora, repitiendo las palabras unas veces más antes de callar; ya no reía, pero la sonrisa no se le iba y ahora tambaleaba frente a él peligrosamente.

Yamato suspiró, otra vez.

―Que esta sea… la última escapada que hagamos con firewhisky ―sentenció el rubio, seriamente, lo que ocasionó otra ronda de risas, pero menos energéticas afortunadamente―. Vamos, hora de que regreses a la torre Gryffindor.

―¡OK!

* * *

 _ **Cont.**_

* * *

Yup, she drunk.

Recuerden que no tengo beta, y no me dio ganas de releer esto. Seguro mañana le veré los errores que tiene. For now, please enjoy!

 **#reviewsarewelcomed**


	2. ii

**Segundo drabble.**

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 _4\. somos compañeros para un proyecto de Historia de la Magia y necesitamos un libro de la sección prohibida, pero no sé cómo los organizan en esta sección, y no dejas de buscar libros sobre sexo, no, no creo que guarden un kama sutra de magos aquí, ¡¿cuál es tu problema?!_

* * *

Entrar en la sección prohibida no fue nada difícil. Claro, si ambos estaban en sexto año y tenían un pase del maestro de Historia de la Magia; todo en orden. Su proyecto no era particularmente complicado, solo necesitaban encontrar el libro que se les había indicado y listo.

Lástima, que ni la bibliotecaria pareciera saber cómo estaba organizada esta sección.

―¿Podrías parar? ―siseó Sora, quitándole el libro de las manos; una lástima, porque era un libro educativo.

Educativo, y muy divertido, si las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirroja eran prueba suficiente.

Yamato trató de reprimir su sonrisa, sin mucho éxito pero al menos no se largó a reír (eso hubiera garantizado que los echaran de ahí); Sora refunfuño un poco más, dándole miradas severas mientras volvía a dejar el libro de donde él lo sacó y reprochándolo por no ayudarla a buscar lo que necesitaban para su proyecto.

Lástima, que el rubio estuviera desinteresado en eso.

―¿Crees que nuestro mundo haya hecho su propia versión del Kama Sutra? O al menos, ¿su versión con fotos animadas? ―preguntó, con tono desinteresado, mientras usaba nuevamente el hechizo "Señálame*" para encontrar otro libro que hablaba de sexo.

― _¡¿Qué?!_

No se volteó a ver, pero podía sentir el rubor en su grito de indignación.

―El libro del…

― _¡Sé lo que es!_

Yamato sacó de los estantes otro libro, el que su hechizo le había señalado, y no pudo con la sonrisa ladeada que se abrió paso por su rostro. Se giró, entonces, encontrando a Sora con el libro que necesitaban para su proyecto en la mano, y con claras intenciones de querer golpearlo con este.

Él no dejó que eso lo detuviera.

―Mira esto ―dijo, mostrándole la portada del libro, que en letras grandes y rojas decía "LA MAGIA DEL SEXO"; meneó sus cejas sugestivamente― ¿quieres…?

―¡No! Yo… Yo no… _¡Yamato!_

―Tomaré eso como un sí.

Sora soltó un gruñido de temer y le dio un golpe con el libro que usarían para su proyecto, solo uno, porque Yamato comenzó a evadir los siguientes intentos.

― _¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!_

* * *

 **Cont.**

* * *

Mientras estos drabbles no están en orden cronológico, supongo que si van dentro del mismo mundo lineal. Aún no se el orden específico XD.


	3. iii

**Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 _6\. lamento mucho haber transformado tu Nimbus en una araña gigante y venenosa, por lo menos la enfermera pudo reducir la hinchazón, y mira, te traje ranas de chocolate_

* * *

Llevaba diez minutos parada junto a la entrada de la enfermería y aún le costaba creer lo que sus ojos veían, o lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Tal vez. Quizás.

―Vengo a disculparme por lo que pasó, idiota, no a "terminar el intento de homicidio"―el suspiro de frustración hizo eco en la enfermería―. Nunca hubo un intento, fue un accidente.

―¡Convertiste mi Nimbus en una maldita acromántula! La cual me mordió, por si lo olvidaste, ¡y las malditas son venenosas!

―¡Un accidente, Yagami!

―¡Lo hiciste para poder ganar la Copa de Quidditch, Ishida!

Ah, no. Esto sí que lo creía; pan de cada día, estas discusiones. Y Sora―ella sabía que esta rivalidad ya iba más allá que Quidditch y el roce Gryffindor/Slytherin. Porque ambos chicos ya no eran solo rivales, también eran amigos, pero nunca, nunca había escuchado a ninguno disculparse con el otro.

Y que Yamato diera ese primer paso…

―¡Sora, dile!

La voz de Taichi la sacó de sus pensamientos, y tras darle una sonrisa junto con una mirada de reproche a su mejor amigo (el escándalo que armaba en un lugar que se suponía era de recuperación…), volteó a saludar a Yamato. Y como siempre―como siempre, se vio luchando con las ganas de reír como el resto de las chicas que lo seguían a todos lados, y con el rubor inminente al ver su mirada fija en su persona.

―Hikari me dijo lo que pasó, Taichi ―comenzó Sora, luego de acercarse a los chicos―. Fue un accidente.

La indignación era innegable; Taichi no podía verse más ofendido. Ni Yamato más triunfal.

―Aunque me sorprende de ti, Yamato ―así que, obviamente, Sora debía poner un fin a eso―. Nunca te había visto fallar en lanzar un hechizo, no de forma tan descomunal.

El rubio se hizo el desentendido, desviando la mirada.

―Oh, seguramente vio algo que lo distrajo ―dijo Taichi, con esa sonrisa que le decía a Sora que él sabía algo.

Y ese algo debía ser importante, para provocar que Yamato pateara la cama donde descansaba el moreno. Taichi solo soltó carcajadas ante tal reacción.

―Ya que Yagami está bien ―dijo Yamato, volteando hacia ella―, ya no hay necesidad de darle estas ranas de chocolate, así que ―hizo una pausa, sacando una pequeña bolsa con varias ranas de chocolate de su bolsillo―, toma, puedes quedártelas, Sora.

―Oye, no, ¡espera! ¡Yo soy el accidentado!

Las protestas de Taichi fueron ignoradas.

Sora aceptó la bolsa, sintiendo como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su interior. Yamato sonrió, y no mucho después se despedía ya que tenía tareas que completar, pero se detuvo antes de salir de la enfermería y volteó hacia ella y Taichi.

―¿Sora?

―¿Si?

―Este fin de semana se podrá ir a Hogsmeade y me preguntaba ―hizo una pausa, y Dios, pero Sora quisiera estar más cerca para ver bien su expresión―, si te gustaría ir conmigo.

O no, porque el rubor que subió por su cuello hubiera sido imposible de esconder teniéndolo muy cerca.

―Claro ―respondió Sora, felicitándose al sonar tan serena―, me encantaría.

Y cuando la puerta se cerró tras Yamato, Sora se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Taichi, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz y cubriéndose la cara.

―Me alegra que mi accidente te haya conseguido una cita con Ishida ―pero claro, Taichi iba a romper su burbuja, haciendo un puchero lastimoso mientras veía la bolsa―, ahora quiero mis ranas de chocolate.

Sora rio pero no opuso resistencia, demasiado feliz, incluso, para hacerle notar a Taichi que había admitido que todo había sido un accidente, y le entregó la bolsa. Después de todo, ella estaba casi segura, que Yamato le había dado las ranas de chocolate solo porque no quería ceder completamente, y porque sabía que ella si las cedería.

* * *

 **Cont.**

* * *

Quedarían... 2 o 3 drabbles más antes de cerrar esto (a menos que me anime a seguir, I don't think so :v).


	4. iv

**Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 _7\. sabes, no hablaba en serio cuando te dije que te metieras al lago para ver si hay un calamar gigante, y además ¡no sé por qué necesitas sacarte la ropa para hacerlo!_

* * *

―Fue una broma ―su voz, un susurro, fue ignorado o simplemente no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para cubrir la distancia que los separaba ―. Oh, por Dios, Yamato. ¡Fue una broma!

Su novio se detuvo de golpe, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y terminó chocando contra su espalda; de nuevo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Yamato dio media vuelta, cogió su mano y se echó a correr. Apenas y notó las puertas del castillo cerrarse a sus espaldas, demasiado preocupada por no caer de cara al suelo.

―¡Yamato! ―exclamó, esta vez no cuidando el volumen de su voz; ya estaban cerca del lago.

―Te oí la primera vez ―fue su respuesta.

―¿Entonces por qué no regresamos al castillo?

Al fin, Yamato se detuvo; desafortunadamente, lo hizo ya cuando estaban junto al lago. Dándole una media sonrisa que la dejó con las mejillas sonrojadas, el rubio se quitó la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo. Cuando su suéter y su camisa se unieron a la creciente pila de ropa a sus pies Sora reaccionó, apresurándose a sujetar las manos de Yamato que ya habían empezado a soltar sus pantalones.

―¿Qué haces? ―se hubiera escuchado más escandalizada, de no ser porque apenas y le salían las palabras; con el color subiendo por su cuello, Sora trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reflejar solo desapruebo en su mirada.

Algo difícil de lograr, con el pecho desnudo de su novio a solo centímetros de su rostro.

―¿Nunca te has preguntado si realmente existe? ―preguntó Yamato, evadiendo sus demandas―. Nuestra generación, ni las siguientes, jamás hemos visto al calamar gigante que todos los alumnos mayores juraron haber visto alguna vez. ¿No quieres saber si es real?

―No ―dijo, y era una mentira, porque si le daba mucha curiosidad―, y no entiendo por qué debes quitarte la ropa para averiguarlo.

Eso no era una mentira, aunque la molestia que inyectó en sus palabras no era exactamente sincera tampoco.

Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan… _estúpidamente_ atractivo?

―Mientes ―Yamato amplió su sonrisa, arqueó una perfecta ceja y con una mirada casi desafiante, relajó su postura―. Y es obvio, no puedo meterme al lago con la ropa puesta.

―¿Pero es necesario desnudarse?

―¿Dije que me desnudaría?

Debía ser algún tipo de record, pensó, sintiendo arder su rostro; si fuera posible, creería que le brillaba la cara de lo colorada que estaba.

―No, pero… yo… ―las palabras la evadían y la repentina risa que soltó Yamato entonces no le ayudaba en nada―. ¡Yamato!

Ni los golpes que Sora comenzó a propinar en su hombro le hicieron desistir, Yamato claramente disfrutaba mucho de la situación. Y ella, muy lentamente, comenzaba ver lo divertido del asunto.

―Incluso si no existe ―dijo Yamato segundos después―, esta salida no tendría que ser una pérdida de tiempo… ¿no crees?

Un segundo, luego otro, y un tercero; sin más preámbulos, y soltando sus manos al fin, Sora sonrió.

Su túnica no tardo en unirse a la pila de ropa a sus pies.

* * *

 **Cont.**

* * *

Yus, they're going skinny-dipping in the Black Lake :D


	5. v

¡Para el 2do aniversario del topic Sorato!

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **9\. soy la delegado/delegada y me han pedido que de una clase sobre prácticas sexuales seguras, y no vas a dejar de preguntarme preguntas incómodas para avergonzarme, por favor detente, sé que sabes la respuesta a eso, lo hicimos anoche**

* * *

Un esfuerzo inimaginable, era lo que hacía; un esfuerzo realmente tremendo para no sacar su varita, apuntar, y borrar esa condenada sonrisa de su rostro. Otro gran esfuerzo, necesitó, para no dejar que el rubor se abriera paso por su rostro, y otro más para mantener su voz serena al responder.

―Esta clase es para hablar de prácticas sexuales seguras, _Ishida_ ―espetó―, _no_ para decidir qué ropero de escobas es más cómodo para el sexo. ¡Y ninguno _sería_ cómodo! ―se apresuró a decir al ver el interés en la cara de algunos chicos y chicas.

Sora suspiró, preguntándose una vez más qué la motivó a aceptar dar esta clase. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y Yamato ya había comenzado a soltar preguntas a las que _él ya tenía respuestas_ , solo para incomodarla―su venganza, por haberlo dejado con las ganas hace unos días.

Las miradas especulativas de Mimi no la ayudaban, ni hablar de las risitas que bordeaban las carcajadas de Taichi.

Dios, ¿pero cuándo terminaría este día?

―¿Cómo puedes estar _tan segura_ que no sería cómodo, _Takenouchi_?

Sora lo fulminó con la miraba; Yamato ni se inmutó. Ella lo _sabía_ , lo _aseguraba_ porque ambos ya lo habían intentado, varias veces; con resultados poco satisfactorios.

―Son _roperos de escobas_ , eso es motivo suficiente para _saber_.

―Los roperos son a veces la única opción para quienes no tienen habitaciones privadas para practicar el _sexo seguro_ , Takenouchi.

―Me parece que muy pronto tu única opción para practicar el sexo seguro será un rencuentro con tu _mano_ , Ishida, y para eso ni necesitas salir de tu habitación.

El silencio que cayó entonces en el salón fue de la pura sorpresa, nadie lograba procesar lo que la respetable Delegada Takenouchi había dicho. Lo que había _insinuado_. Hasta Taichi había quedado sin ganas de reír.

Yamato volvió a darle esa condenada sonrisa y esta vez Sora no pretendía resistir las ganas de lanzarle un hechizo, cuando Mimi alzó la mano.

―Entonces, si la comodidad de los roperos no cuenta como parte del sexo seguro ―una pausa, Mimi le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Yamato―, ¿qué sería?

Con un suspiro, y una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga, Sora comenzó nuevamente con la charla.

* * *

 **Cont.**

* * *

HP Wikia traduce Headboy/Headgirl como Delegado. I went with it.


End file.
